Tragédia
by Looy
Summary: Ela nao poderia perdelo entao decidiu cometer um ato insano aos olhos de alguns mais ao seus um ato de coragem.[NarutoxHinata][Oneshot][AngtsxDrama]


**Domo Minna!! Vamos lá**

**Naruto não me pertecem, mas trampa pra mim quando eu quero**

**Estilo da Fic: **Drama/Angst

**Personagem: **Hyuuga Hinata

**Tipo de Fic: **Oneshot

**Tragédia **

**Repórter: **_O país acordo em choque, hoje as 8:00 da manhã descobrimos que a famosa atriz Hyuuga Hinata cometeu suicídio, ainda não se sabe o motivo pelo qual a "namoradinha" do Japão se mato, os peritos ainda investigam as causas, apesar da grande movimentação ninguém está autorizado a dizer nada..._

Ele ainda estava em estado de choque com tudo o que havia ocorrido, era muita informação para a cabecinha do loiro, atônico era esse seu estado, ele não conseguia acreditar que aquilo havia ocorrido, era uma pesadelo como ela teve coragem de fazer isso, como ela conseguiu acabar com a própria vida, e aparentemente sem motivo, ele ainda não conseguia esquecer quando tinha chegado lá na noite passada.

** Flash Back On! **

Dentro do carro o rapaz loiro dirigia apreensivo em sua mente um turbilhão de coisas passava.

_Estou tão cansado, o que vai ser de mim, mas chega de pensar em problemas tenho que falar com a Hinata acabar tudo, ai como será que ela vai receber essa noticia?! Será que também não estou me preocupando de mais ela é compreensiva, vai entender que não adianta tentar fica junto de alguém se um gosta mais que o outro, e agora que a Sakura-chan deu uma chance para o que eu sinto por ela, ela vai entender pare de ser bobo Naruto, tenho certeza que ela não vai achar que eu estava com ela só para tentar esquecer a Sakura, eu tentei mesmo amar a Hinata mais eu meu coração não conseguiu ele sempre foi e será da Sakura-chan, é acho que ela vai entender e eu espero que continuemos amigos a Hinata tomara que você me perdoe se eu te magoar pelo jeito que tudo vai acabar, eu não queria que fosse assim mais tem quer ser você Hinata sempre me disse a gente tem que tentar ser feliz e eu vejo que minha felicidade esta ao lado da Sakura-chan._

O rapaz da um longo suspiro e decide parar de pensar agora era hora de chegar e falar com ela, derepente uma tempestade se formou e uma chuva poderosa começou a cair. Ele chegou em frente ao grande portão da luxuosa mansão Hyuuga deu uma buzinada logo o portão abriu-se, quando desceu do carro um dos muitos empregados já o esperava com um guarda chuva para que ele não se ensopasse, subiram os degraus da entrada rapidamente, o loiro deixou o casaco úmido no porta casaco (¹) e correndo subiu para o quarto de sua noiva, mas quando chegou deu três batidas na porta mais não recebeu nenhuma resposta, bateu novamente e só o silencio foi ouvido decidiu entrar já não tinha mais tanta formalidade entre os dois quando abriu a porta do quarto só viu a luz da escrivaninha estava acesa, aos poucos foi entrando sorrateiramente dentro do quarto, baixinho dizia.

- Hina... Hina-chan?! Onde está você.

Quando ele chegou ao pé da cama se deparou com a pior coisa que poderia ver o corpo da mulher caído desajeitado ao eu lado uma porta-retrato que continha uma foto dos dois a foto de quando ele a pediu em casamento estava quebrado, embaixo dela uma larga poça de sangue, o desespero do loiro foi imediato, ele saiu correndo e pegou o corpo sem vida nos braços, chorava e gritava desconsoladamente.

-HINA...HINATA...MINHA HINATA-CHAN...ACORDA...ABRA SEUS OLHOS POR FAVOR EU TE SUPLICO.

Logo mais pessoas começavam a chegar, todos se assustaram com os gritos do homem, o quarto já estava repleto de pessoas, empregados e familiares, quando o jovem Hyuuga adentrou ao cômodo seus olhos não acreditaram na sena que via, a jovem sem vida nos braços do loiro, ele empurro todos que via pela frente chego em frente ao corpo da linda artista e chorou debruçado ao busto gelado, suas roupas como as do outro estavam ensopados pelo sangue frio que tinha escorrido do corpo sem vida, ela já não parecia tanto com a linda atriz que estrelava os melhores filmes... O corpo esta gelado, a pela tinha uma cor branca morta, não era mais alva, os lábios perderam o tom rosado e agora demonstravam um roxo mórbido. Até mesmo os cabelos perderam o tom negro noite que tinha não passavam de um preto fosco totalmente sem vida. Suas roupas ensopadas de sangue mostrando as curvas acentuadas que ela tinha, mas isso ninguém notou viram sim o grande caco de vidro que ela segurava e os profundos cortes no pulso também notaram um pote de calmantes ao lado do corpo totalmente vazio, a sena era deplorável logo o grande monarca da família entrou no quarto viu a cena virou as costa de apenas disse.

- Que pena.

Saiu do aposento, uma jovem desesperada entrou correndo no quarto e viu sua irmã morta nos braços do noivo, joelhou-se e como os outros chorou sem medo de demonstrar a grande dor que estava sentindo.

** Flash Back Off! **

O loiro saiu do seu transe com o chamado do investigador.

- Com licença senhor Uzumaki Naruto.

- Sim diga.

- Eu falei com o senhor Hyuuga e ele me disse para contar o que descobrimos e para entregar esse envelope que ele achou para o senhor.

O rapaz pegou o envelope vermelho segurou com força quando viu seu nome escrito a mão com a letra de sua noiva.

- O que tem a me dizer.

- Como suspeitávamos ela se suicidou cortando os pulsos com o caco de vidro que pertencia aquele retrato e também tomou todos os calmantes que haviam no frasco, ainda não sabemos o motivo mais estamos fazendo o máximo, agora terminaremos nos veremos novamente na delegacia. –estende a mão para o rapaz-.

Ele entendeu o recado e apertou a mão do homem.

- É nos veremos lá.

O loiro não entendia como ainda conseguia formar frases mais havia respondido o homem andou um pouco ate chegar perto da grande cama que havia no quarto, milhões de senas passaram em sua mente desde a primeira vez que dormira ali até ontem a noite onde encontrou sua "amada" aos pés a mesma cama, sentou-se nela e vagarosamente abriu o envelope vermelho berrante de dentro dele tirou uma folha de caderno escrita a mão branca começou a ler e agora estava entendendo o porquê daquele suicídio:

_Perdoa-me pelo que sinto_

_Hoje ao me despertar quando abri para o mundo a janela do meu quarto sem querer, sem sentir, eu comecei a pensar em você, meus olhos perdidos no horizonte onde o sol nascia abraçando a natureza, lágrimas de sofrimento escorreram no meu rosto._

_Estava tudo parado como se a terra e o horizonte quisessem ouvir a melodia do meu amor impossível._

_Está é a ultima vez que eu choro por você._

_Acabei compreendendo que isso tudo é ridículo, que o sofrimento não significa nada para você, que sou uma entre tantas que por orgulho ou amor ferido choraram por você, mas não importa, não me envergonho dos meus sentimentos, mesmo sabendo que nunca existiu futuro para eles._

_O verdadeiro amor a tudo suporta._

_Eu sei que nunca fui nada para você. Assim como sei que meu amor por você nasceu de um sonho impossível, inatingível que jamais deixará de ser um sonho, pois passei a vida sonhando com o momento que seria tua..._

_Perdoa-me por estas palavras amargas._

_Perdoa-me por ter gostado tanto de você, perdoa-me por ter invadido a tua vida. Apenas me perdoe e não me despreze._

_Seja feliz ao lado de alguém que te mereça e não se deixe levar por um sentimento de PIEDADE, por que na vida, EU e VOCÊ jamais foi NÓS..._

_Adeus Hinata._

A carta caiu das mãos do loiro que nem fez esforço para segura-la uma mar de lagrimas o cego no mesmo momento, ele acho que já não tinha mais nada o que chorar grande engano, agora sim sabia o porquê de ela ter tirado a própria vida ele era o causador de tudo, a culpa era totalmente dele, se alguém deveria se sentir culpado seria ele e agora sabia mesmo ela em seu grande desespero ter pedido que ele fosse feliz sabia que não conseguiria mais como poderia ser feliz sabendo que era culpado pela morte de quem tanto o amo, ela tinha um grande coração e não merecia ter morrido se alguém deveria ter feito isso era ele que mesmo sem querer brincou com o que ela sentia, a usou e não tinha duvida a culpa era mesmo dele, o amor dela era tão grande que a sufocou e ela não poderia perde-lo decidiu morrer antes de que ele pudesse olhar naqueles olhos perolados e dizer que não a amava, ele estava desesperado perdido dentro de si mesmo, nada mais importava pegou a carta e saiu desnorteado de dentro do quarto desceu as escadas sem escutar nada entrou no seu carro e o acelerou sem medo de morrer, seu desespero era maior a única cena que vinha em sua mente era a de quando a encontrou morta e as palavras que ela havia escrito, a angustia e culpa estavam o corroendo aquela era um grande _tragédia_ e quem sabe quando seria o fim.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Domo Minna!!Entao mais uma idéia maluca que virou fic deixa eu contar como ela nasceu... Ta vendo essa carta que a Hina escreveu... Na real ele é um poema dae eu li e veio essa fic doida na minha cabeça... E sim eu matei a Hina...muahmuahmuah...eu sou maléfica mais era pra entrar nu contesto da fic e talvez vai ter continuação mais vai depender dos comentis... Viu naruto cabecudu quem mando ser egoísta vc mato a Hina-chan lindona... Mais entao vcs gostaram? Fico ruim pra dana? Medigam eh so ir ali em baixo e apertar Go e vão fazer uma maluquinha q escreve fic feliz!


End file.
